Guitar Hero Metallica
Guitar Hero Metallica is a game by Activision and Red Octane. it has over 20 guest acts and 40 Metallica songs. It is rated hardested Guitar Hero eve Metallica All current Metallica members are in the game past members of Metallica are not. There are items in rockstar creator. Each member of Metallica has a current, 80's and zombie outfit. to get the current outfit get 100 career stars. They instrument depends on the character you get (eg. Vocals career = James Hetfield.). To get the 80's outfit you need to get 150 stars. As Rob was not in Metallica he's 80's outfit is what he looked like in Suicidal Tendencies. Zombie outfits require 200 stars to get. Zach Harmon Metallica's Guitar Tech is a playable character. He also has the 3 outfits the Metallica guys have. to get him get the stars in the band career. Zach Harmon makes a cameo appearance in all careers when he helps James change guitar in the first set between For Whom The Ball Tolls and The Unforgiven. Guests There are 2 guests in the game Lemmy from Motorhead and King Diamond from Mercyful Fate. Lemmy can be unlocked by finishing Ace of Spades by Motorhead. any instument any difficulty in career. Unlock King Diamond by doing the same thing but on Evil by Mercyful Fate. Set List Metallica All Nightmare Long - 2008 - Death Magnetic Battery - 1986 - Master of Puppets Creeping Death - 1984 - Ride The Lightning Disposable Heros - 1986 - Master of Puppets Dyers Eve - 1988 - ...And Justice for all Enter Sandman - 1991 - Metallica Fade To Black - 1984 - Ride The Lightning Fight Fire With Fire - 1984 - Ride The Lightning For Whom The Bell Tolls - 1984 - Ride The Lightning Frantic - 2003 - St. Anger Fuel - 1997 - Re-Load Hit The Lights - 1983 - Kill 'Em All King Nothing - 1996 - Load Master Of Puppets - 1986 - Master of Puppets The Memory Remains - 1997 - Re-Load Mercyful Fate - 1998 - Garage Inc. No Leaf Clover - 1999 - S&M Nothing Else Matters - 1991 - Metallica One - 1988 - ..And Justice For All Orion - 1986 - Master of Puppets Sad But True - 1991 - Metallica Seek And Destroy - 1983 - Kill 'Em All The Shortest Straw - 1988 - ...And Justice For All The Thing That Should Not Be - 1986 - Master of Puppets The Unforgiven - 1991 - Metallica Welcome Home (Sanitarium) - 1986 - Master of Puppets Wherever I May Roam - 1991 - Metallica Whiplash - 1983 - Kill 'Em All Guest Acts No Excuses-Alice In Chains Turn The Page (Live)-Bob Segar And The Silver Bullet Band Albatross-Corrosion Of Confirmity Am I Evil?-Diamond Head Stacked Actors-Foo Fighters Hell Bent For Leather-Judas Priest Demon Cleaner-Kyuss Tuesday's Gone-Lynard Skynard Beautiful Morning-Machine Head Blood And Thunder-Mastodon Evil-Mercyful Fate Armed And Ready-Micheal Schenker Group Ace Of Spades-Motorhead Stone Cold Crazy-Queen Mother Of Mercy-Samhain War Ensemble-Slayer Mommy's Little Monster (Live)-Social Distrotion War Inside My Head-Suicidal Tendencies Toxicity-System Of A Down The Black River-The Sword The Boys Are Back In Town-Thin Lizzy 300px-Lemmy.jpg|Lemmy 250px-KingDiamond_GHM.jpg|King Diamond imagesCADPI6M1.jpg|Kirk Hammett j.jpg|James Hetfield 185px-RobTrujillo.jpg|Robert Trujillo 200px-LarsUlrich_gameplay_PS2.jpg|Lars Ulrich Category:00's